


Loud

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Not Leaving You [2]
Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Unfinished, at least for the time being, no cliffhangers but also no real ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Dave and James are kept awake by Lars and Kirk.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting on my computer since March, and at this point it probably won't get finished, so I'm just going to post it now. Maybe I'll throw on a second chapter at some point, but...
> 
> Takes place some time after Not Leaving You, but way before Silver Circles.

James half-lay, half-sat in bed, his upper body leaning against several pillows piled between him and the headboard. Without even thinking about it, James ran his hand through Dave’s long hair, the smaller man making quiet noises of contentment at the sensation.

 

Dave, for his part, was laying with his head resting on James’ stomach, his right arm stretched across the top of James’ legs. His arm was bent down at a slightly odd angle, careful to avoid the deceptively small bulge on the front of James’ pants.

 

“I love you,” said Dave, his voice muffled slightly by the hair falling over his face. Dave could hear the smile in James’ voice as he echoed the sentiment, ruffling Dave’s hair slightly as he did so.

 

Aside from two quiet patterns of steady breathing,the only sound that remained was the barely audible noise of an Angel Witch song, drifting through the wall from a record player a room away. It felt peaceful, and combined with the comforting presence of James laying beneath him, Dave wished the moment could last forever. 

 

Unfortunately, they had to do several interviews today, followed by a late concert, which meant that they had to get out of bed soon. When the sounds of the record stopped several songs later, Dave forced himself to get up, pressing a quick kiss to James’ mouth before excusing himself to take a shower. As he walked down the hall, the silence was replaced with the sound of a Budgie record, confirming his suspicions that the music was being played by Lars.

 

Once in the shower, Dave followed his by-now usual routine, quickly getting himself off before starting on his hair. Dave wasn't exactly sure when the last time he’d had sex had been- he knew it was before James, so definitely over a year at this point, but he couldn’t remember exactly when, though he was pretty sure it had been with the redhead girl who had sometimes bought weed from him. 

 

While he and James were technically sleeping together, it was only that: sleeping. James seemingly had no problem wrapping himself around Dave like a touch-starved octopus when their clothes were on, but the one time Dave had made the mistake of slipping a hand under James’ shirt he’d been shoved back so hard he nearly fell off the bed. James had then apologized profusely for shoving him so hard, but the message was clear to Dave anyway; sex was definitely off the table. 

 

Dave made sure to never even bring it up; James would come to him when he was ready. He knew James loved him, and that was enough. For now, he had a shower, his fantasies, and his hand. 

 

……………………..

 

“I think that was the longest day yet,” Dave said as he walked back into their hotel room.

 

“15 hours,” added James, coming in close behind him. 

 

Dave walked to the bed, lying back into the comfortable softness. He nearly moaned from the relief, after hours of standing with a guitar around his neck. James joined him, flopping down face first, half on top of Dave. 

 

“I’m so tired,” said James, directly into Dave's chest. Dave said nothing, but draped his arms around James’ shoulders, eyes already shut. The last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep was the quiet noise of James’ breathing.

  
  


...Until ten minutes later, when the loud  _ thump _ of a headboard hitting a wall forced them awake. 

 

“How the  _ hell _ do they have the fucking energy?” growled Dave. James laughed softly, still half asleep. Another slam of the headboard roused James into full consciousness, and he lifted himself off of Dave, moving to lay beside him. A moan drifted through the wall. 

 

“From now on we don't even stay at the same hotel, let alone on the same floor,” said James, slightly muffled by the pillow he’d put over his head in an attempt to silence the noises from Lars and Kirk’s room. Dave hummed his agreement, wishing he’d thought to bring earplugs with him. 

 

“Maybe we should just go sleep on the bus,” said Dave, nearly drowned out by shouted Danish swearing. 

 

“Maybe they'll be done soon?” asked James, a hope creeping into his voice that was soon crushed by a loud shriek from the other room. Dave couldn't quite tell who it had come from. “On second thought, bus it is!” said James, grabbing his watch from the nightstand.

………………

The lobby was empty as they exited the hotel, suitcases rolling behind them. James supposed that wasn't exactly surprising, seeing as it was nearly two a.m. on a Wednesday, but he’d been expecting more than just the half-asleep night clerk, perched precariously on a tilted chair. She glanced up at them briefly before returning her attention to a large mug of coffee. 

 

The parking lot was equally quiet, but as they approached the bus, James could see a light on in the front room. He grabbed Dave’s shoulder, stopping him from continuing forward. 

 

“Dave, look, there's someone on the bus,” he kept his voice quiet, pointing to the offending light.

 

“So someone left the light on, big deal. Not everything is a robber, you know.” James couldn’t see it in the low light of the parking lot, but he knew Dave had rolled his eyes at him. He could practically feel it at this point. But, if Dave didn’t want to take the danger seriously, well, that was fine, too.

 

“You’re going in first.”

 

Dave shrugged before saying, “Sure.”

 

They approached the door, James stalking forward, careful not to make a sound. Dave just walked. Dave quickly unlocked the door, pulling it open with a loud creak. 

 

“Well, you were right, there is someone on the bus,” stated Dave. 

 

“What?” yelled James, panic leaching through his voice. How was Dave so calm about this? Who knew what had been taken, or broken, or-

 

“Not a burglar, James. Apparently we weren't the only ones kept up by Lars and Kirk’s unwanted live-action porn extravaganza.” Dave moved aside from the doorway, allowing James to see Cliff and his girlfriend asleep on the couch, a ratty blanket pulled over them. 

 

“Oh. Well, let's just go to our bunks and get some sleep, then.”

 

“Agreed.”

………………….

The next morning, the four of them walked back to the hotel, intent on visiting the free breakfast buffet. When they entered, Lars and Kirk were already sat at a large table, plated piled high with at least one of every food offered.

 

“Hey guys,” said Lars around a mouthful of food, “were you guys just outside?” Lars tilted his head to look past them, as if there would suddenly be something interesting through the window. 

 

“We slept on the bus,” stated Dave, a small amount of irritation showing through. 

 

“All four of you? Why?” asked Lars. “The beds here seemed fine to us.” Lars continued to look confused, but Kirk choked on his omelette, a look of guilt spreading across his face.

 

“Oh, we  _ know _ that you two enjoyed the beds.” A look of realization flashed across Lars’ face at Dave’s statement, his eyes widening to comical proportions. 

 

“You… you heard us?” squeaked Lars, eyes darting between Kirk and Dave. When Dave just stared harder, Lars let out a defeated sigh, before swearing quietly. Kirk looked straight down, evidently expecting that his waffle might help him escape the awkward situation. 

 

Satisfied, Dave exited towards the buffet station, soon followed by the others. 

……………….

When they returned to the table, plates loaded with food, Kirk was still gazing deeply at his waffle. Lars, however, seemed to have gotten over his temporary bout of embarrassment, and was chatting amicably with the table bussers who had come to collect his empty dish. He quickly finished up the conversation as when he saw them approaching, handing a tip to the busser as he left. 

 

“So, that guy was telling me that there’s a bridge out on the highway, and the detour adds about an hour onto the drive going north. Maybe we should hit the road right after breakfast, make sure we get to the venue on time.”

 

Everyone but Kirk glared at him. 

 

“What?” he asked, hands spread open in front of him. He ducked as Audrey flicked a homefry at him with her fork.

 

Lars waited until everyone’s plates were empty before speaking again. “Has anyone seen the driver, by the way? We haven't seen him since we checked in.”

  
“He wasn't on the bus, so he's probably still asleep, since  _ his _ room wasn't anywhere near yours,” said James. The bus driver had been lucky enough to be a full three floors away from them, as the rooms for one person were all located on the ground floor. James vaguely wished that he and Dave had just piled into a double bed. There was no point in booking a larger one when you couldn't even use it. 


End file.
